CURIOSITY
by ceiyn
Summary: Chapter 44: the new realism patch, except Feng Wu Qing isn't there. All the characters in Second Life become anatomically correct. Lan as Prince's reaction to finally becoming truly male. Uh, yeah, I don't own 1/2 Prince - hope that counts? I'm new to this so not exactly sure


Curiosity

Chapter 44: the new realism patch, except Feng Wu Qing isn't there

"Then came the crisis, and I hurried to find someone who could help.

"Zhuo-gege, found you, finally! Quickly! Teach me how to pee! I'm gonna burst!"

"Huh!? Ju-just pull the zipper down, then … uh … take it… take that out… hold it firmly… and aim…"

"Thanks!"

"Oh god! I can't believe I just taught her that…"

"Nn… so difficult… eeek! God… I can't believe I'm touching this thing…"

relieving… " (end quote from manga)

'Ahh, wow, that feels better!' Lin thought. 'So this is what one of these looks like. I have never seen one so close up.'

She blushes looking at it in her hand.

'I wonder if this is what being a hermaphrodite feels like, with a laugh,

The only other time she had seen a penis was when she accidentally walked in on her brother or her dad standing in front of the toilet, or when helping her kid cousin. She had been a "late bloomer" through high school, always more focused on school or sports than on finding a boyfriend. She was aware that the vast majority of her friends were more sexually experienced than she was and was wondering when she would have a chance to make up for lost ground.

'It seems small.' She gingerly touched the tip and was surprised at the reaction. 'Whoa, all that from just one little touch. No wonder guys are so obsessed.' She leaned down, 'Oh, it's starting to grow.' She ran her finger down the vein-ey underside and watched it twitch. 'Wow, it gets big fast. Ooo, balls!' She reached through light colored pubic hair to lightly rub them. 'Oh, wow! This is becoming my favorite toy!' She cupped her balls and played with them, her entire body rocking as they hardened up.

'I wonder if…' she dropped her pants down, spread her legs and bent her knees and shook her hips from side to side. 'Nope, the balls don't hit my legs; the penis just bobs around. Wow, I didn't know that they got that big, and it's still growing! This thing must be 7 inches at least!' She grinned, 'I'm well-endowed!' she laughed out loud.

Hearing herself laughing, she realized that she was in a restroom frequented by a lot of people. She glanced around, 'Oh well, I don't hear anything.' She smiled back down at herself, now rock hard. A drip of pre-cum had begun to form on the head. Fascinated, she swiped it off and rubbed it between her two fingers. 'Mmm, sticky…' Blushing and hesitating, she brought her index finger to her mouth. 'Umm, tastes spicier than my own juice, more like beer as compared to a light, floral juice.'

Her penis was throbbing to it's own drummer by this time, and pre-cum was dripping off the hard end of the head. She stared at it, and slowly moved her hand up and grasped ahold of her dick. 'O my God, that feels so good,' her eyes rolled back in her head. She slowly started moving her hand. 'This is so much easier than when I do it to myself. Curling your fingers around and moving them in and out is so awkward, but this is right in front of you.'

Her body began rocking heavily back and forth, and she moved her hand faster, and all logical thought disappeared from her brain. 'Faster, faster…' she was groaning and her dick was all wet with her pre-cum. She wet her lips as her breathing sped up. Her hand made a light, liquid brushing sound as it encompassed the whole of her dick and bounced hard off of her firm balls. 'O, God … unh, yeah,'

She moved her hand faster and faster, holding on to the rail on the side of the stall for balance. 'Unh!' it felt like a million stars were shooting inside of her brain. She threw her head back, her eyes closed and cheacks flushed, her mouth open in ecstasy. A light sheen of sweat broke over her temples and her chest. 'Unh!'

The heat built up into a huge ball of pressure deep inside her, about to explode. 'Ahhh-hh!' she moaned softly, her dick spurted out a wave of white cum as she rocked. She leaned forward again, still breathing heavily. She noticed that her penis was still mostly hard. 'Cool, I'm a sex god' she thought, smirking. Then she noticed the mess she had made all over the toilet.

"Your highness, I never realized you were so … sexual." Prince's eyes shot open wide. He turned white, paused, and turned deep purple-red, tilted her head and flicked her eyes up. Gui was peeking over the top of the stall, watching Prince with a huge, sexy smirk and glazed eyes with half-lowered eyelids.

"Aahhh!" Prince screamed at the top of his lungs, hiking up his pants while drawing his sword at the same time. Gui paled and turned to run.

"Gui, I'm going to kill youuuu!" Prince screamed, chasing after him.

In another part of the castle, Lolidragon rolled her eyes as the screaming died down and a stream of light was seen from a nearby window. "If Prince doesn't stop killing him, Gui will never level up."

The End


End file.
